


Webtastic Deception

by Elyxer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Michael Novotny Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyxer/pseuds/Elyxer
Summary: What happens when Brian and Justin's first meeting is under false pretenses, and they are tricked into spending the weekend together?





	1. Chapter 1:  Deception Conceived

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I have quite a few people to thank for the creation of this story.  First, this story was written as a present to a very dear friend of mine, Alex aka ashmedai.  He is the inspiration behind this one.  Next, I'd like to thank another very dear friend, princess aka Colin, for his brilliant idea for the name of the story.  Also, I have to thank Bine for her wonderful picture.   Thanks to Nicky and Bine for proof reading and helping to fine tune the fic.  Finally, I have to thank Emily for all her hard work, because without her I wouldn’t be able to do what I do.  So thank you all!   Cookie insisted that I post this fic for everyone to enjoy.  


* * *

Brian wondered again how the hell Ted had talked him into doing something so stupid.  He owed Ted a lot, especially after the way his accountant had stepped up to the plate and looked after his company as well as himself while he was getting his radiation treatments.   Ted had indeed come a long way from the dorky little accountant Brian had met all those years ago.

Brian honestly didn’t know whether to be flattered or just plain freaked out.  He knew Ted had fantasies of being him and living his life, hell, he’d even allowed Ted to use his loft one night to live out his fantasy, however, this was a little different.  It seemed that for months now Theodore had been carrying on an online relationship with some guy from LA.  Only there was one small hitch.  He’d given this guy a picture of Brian, and told him that his name was Brian.   Now it seemed this guy was making a trip out to the Pitts to meet his online lover, Brian.  So, Ted had begged him to meet the guy at the airport and spend the weekend with him.  If that isn’t bizarre enough, this guy is a submissive and thinks that Brian is a Dom.

Brian told Ted to just meet the guy and confess what he’d done.  Hell, the worst that could happen was the guy would tell him to fuck off.  Ted had been adamant that he couldn’t do that and continued to beg and plead with Brian to just do him this one favor.  So, against his better judgment, he’d agreed to this crazy plan.  Ted had printed out page after page of emails and IM messenger chats.

That is what Brian was doing at the moment, reading through all this mess of information.  He had to laugh at the screen name Ted had used, CockMaster, however, he was intrigued by this artiste4u.  He had to admit that he liked this guy’s style.  He was extremely intelligent and articulate.  It seemed he had a wide variety of interests, and he must be a fairly good artist to be able to make a living at the profession.  He’d even offered to help Ted out with some of “his” campaigns for “his” company, Kinnetik.  He’d even told Ted he loved the way he’d used “his” last name, Kinney, creatively in naming “his” new company.

The thing that actually caused Brian to agree to this hair brained scam was the picture of this guy.  He was gorgeous by anyone’s standards.  Brian suspected that Ted’s little online friend had done the same thing Ted himself had done.  There was no way a guy this gorgeous and successful was flying across country to meet an online lover.  He should be at a club fucking anyone he wanted.

Los Angeles

“You did what?!”  Justin Taylor, creator and half owner of Webtastic Designs, paced up and down in front of his couch shouting at his life long friend.  “Have you lost your fucking mind?  How could you possibly do this to me?  And what makes you think I’m going to go along with this little charade?”

Ethan winced as each yelled word seemed to smack him in the face.  He tried to explain himself. “Look Jay, it was a complete accident, I swear.  I met him and he asked for a picture.  I went in and sent him a picture that I thought was of me.  I was rushed and didn’t pay enough attention.  I sent him that picture of you in that blue sweater.  When he asked what a blonde bombshell like me was doing chatting online, I looked at the picture I sent and well, I just didn’t want to disappoint him and stuff.  I told him I was you.”

“Then why in the hell did you tell him I was going to Pittsburgh?  Why set up a meeting at all?  Damn it, Ethan, I don’t need this shit in my life right now, especially since we are relocating to the Pitts!”

“Look Jay, I’ve always helped you out.  I’ve always been there for you.  I just need this one little favor.”

Justin sighed and looked at his best friend and business partner, who, at the moment, he wanted to kill.  He dropped his shoulders remembering all the times that Ethan had helped him out without asking for anything in return.  Could it be so hard to just do this one thing for him?  Fuck!  “Fine, I’ll do it, but I swear if you ever pull anything like this again, I’ll kill you with my bare hands!”

Ethan gave a loud whoop, and jumped up hugging Justin tightly.  “I knew I could count on you.  Thank you so much Jay, I’ll owe you big time!”

“Damn straight you will.”

They both laughed at Justin’s choice of words because neither of them was the least bit straight.

“Well, I guess I need to find out what you and this guy were talking about.”

“Hey, I can print out the emails and chat sessions for you to look over.  I really appreciate this.”

Justin shook his head and grinned at his friend.  “This guy better be hot and worth my time or you are gonna die.”

Ethan laughed, hugged his friend and left.

Airport Terminal

Brian marched determinedly ahead of Ted into the airport.  He’d had a busy couple of weeks trying to get ready for his unexpected guest.  He still didn’t know why Ted had insisted on going to the airport with him, but here they were.  “So, Theodore, you do realize that you will pay me back for every expense that I acquire during this weekend fiasco?”

“Absolutely, Brian, just let me know what I owe you.”

Brian grunted and headed toward the gate.  If this went wrong he was definitely going to kill Theodore. 

Justin kept reading through the emails and chats the entire flight.  He was so nervous.  It was like cramming for final exams.  “I don’t do well under pressure, Ethan.  I’m going to fuck this up, I just know it.”

“Calm down, Jay.  You’ll do fine.  Just be yourself man.”

Justin groaned and gave Ethan an evil glare.  “Easy for you to say asshole, you aren’t the one who is supposed to submit to some stranger.”

“Come on, Jay, how much different is it from picking up a guy at a bar?  This guy is really nice and you told me yourself how much you enjoy being submissive.”

“I used to enjoy it.  Do you know how long it’s been for me?”

“I know exactly how long it’s been.  I was the one who offered to kill that asshole for you.”  Ethan bit his lip and looked at Justin with worried eyes.  “Look Jay, if you don’t think you can do this I’ll understand.”

“I’m going to give it a try, Ethan, and that’s all I can promise.”

Brian and Ted reached the gate just as passengers were getting off the plane.  Brian let his eyes search the sea of bodies looking for the little blonde.  He saw the man round the corner and he felt as if all the oxygen had been sucked out of his lungs.  This guy was just a boy, a very hot and sexy boy, but still just a boy.

Justin hiked his carry on bag higher as he trudged through the airport looking for this mysterious man who he was going to spend the weekend with.  He lifted his head and his eyes were drawn to the tall brunette standing across the room.  Holy fucking shit, he was HOT!  His picture did not do this man justice.  Justin didn’t realize he’d stopped dead in his tracks until people started jostling him from behind.  He slowly started walking toward the godly vision.

Brian watched the boy walking towards him and swallowed hard.  He had this boy for an entire weekend.  A weekend spent with this boy doing his every biding.  He was giving Theodore a raise first thing Monday morning.

Justin finally made it over to where Brian was standing and looked up into this man’s beautiful hazel eyes.  For some reason he suddenly felt shy.  He lowered his eyes to stare at Brian’s chin and whispered, “Hi, I’m Jay…ummm Justin, but everyone calls me Jay, and it’s really nice to meet you finally after all this time and I hope you aren’t disappointed with the arrangement.”

Brian smiled as he listened to the blonde start to babble.  He laid a finger across the boy’s lips to stop the string of nonsense he was spouting.  “I’m not disappointed, but I could develop a headache.”  Brian turned and motioned for Ted to step closer. “Jay, this is my associate, Theodore Schmidt.”

Justin took Ted’s hand and gave it a quick shake.  “Nice to meet you, and this is my friend, Ethan Gold.”  Justin tilted his head in Ethan’s direction.  Ted stuck his hand out and shook Ethan’s hand, too.

“Now that everyone has been properly introduced what do you say we get the fuck out of here?”  Brian turned and headed toward the parking lot with Justin close on his heels.  

Ted looked at Ethan and shrugged his shoulders, “Well, I guess we are leaving.”

Ethan grinned.  “Seems so.”  He walked next to Ted checking the older man out and liking what he saw.  This was going to be a great weekend.

Ted turned, caught the young man staring at him and got a bit flustered, “I guess we need to catch up with them.”

Brian stopped when he reached the side of his corvette.  He looked the boy over one more time enjoying the way his clothes clung to his body.  He saw Ted and Ian walking toward them.  “Theodore you and Ian here are going to have to catch a cab.  I only have room for one passenger, as you can see.”

Ethan spoke up. “No problem, and the name’s Ethan.”

“Fine, whatever.”  Brian looked at Justin and asked, “Do you want to get something to eat?”

Ted piped in with, “Sure, let’s all go to the diner and grab a bite.”

Brian groaned and Justin looked at Ethan with a pleading look in his eye.

Ethan thought his friend was feeling a bit overwhelmed so he added his opinion to the mix. “The diner sounds great, right Jay?”

Justin truly hated being put on the spot and if he had his preference he’d be in bed somewhere right now with this hazel eyed god, but it seemed he wasn’t going to get his way so he replied, “Yeah sure, sounds good to me.”  He opened the door and slid inside the classic car.

Brian looked at Ted and smirked. “You know, Theodore, I was thinking of giving you a raise till you opened your mouth, now I guess we’ll have to wait and see.  You take Ian here and show him a good time; I’ll take care of the little blonde.  Later.”  Brian slid behind the wheel, started the car, and headed out of the parking lot.

Justin fidgeted in the seat and decided he couldn’t stand the silence.  “I don’t mean to pry, but you look awfully young to own two businesses.”

Brian smirked and gave the blonde a cursory glance before returning his attention back to the road.  “Was that your not so subtle way of asking me how old I am?”

Justin grinned.  “I was hoping to find out, yeah.”

Brian gripped the wheel a bit tighter before stating, “I just turned 35.”

Justin was truly amazed.  He figured this guy was thirty at the most.  “Well you don’t look it.”

Brian snorted and continued to drive.  It was nice to know he still looked young and hot to someone like this kid.  He knew there was nothing to eat at the loft, but he was definitely headed in that direction.

“Okay, so I’m 23 and I own my own graphic arts business.  I was in a relationship for a couple of years where I learned about the joys of submission, but to be honest, I haven’t done anything like that since.  I sort of took on the dominant role after my relationship ended.”

Brian was intrigued.  “So what made you decide to suddenly try the submissive role again?”

Justin looked at Brian and swallowed.  Now he was going to have to lie, because he’d never considered going back to being submissive to anyone.  He was only here because he’d listened to his friend.  However, he was seriously attracted to this man, so maybe things would work out for the best.  “To be honest with you, I’m not sure I can be submissive again.  I want to give it a try.”

This information was actually a relief to Brian.  He’d never been heavy into the bdsm scene.  He’d done quite a bit of research when he found out what was expected of him this weekend, but he didn’t want to have to play a role all weekend.  “How about we just take it slow and see what happens?”

Justin smiled brightly and nodded his head. “I’d like that.”

“Are you really hungry, or do you just want to head back to my place?”

Justin licked his lips and looked at the handsome man. “I think I’d like to go back to your place.”

Brian grinned.  “I like the way you think.”


	2. Chapter 2:  Deception Initiated

Brian led the way into his loft stripping off his shirt and tossing it across the back of the couch.  He headed straight into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge taking a huge swallow before sitting the bottle on the bar.

Justin closed the big metal door and walked slowly into the spacious loft.  He loved the open feel of the place and the kitchen was extraordinary.  “This is a really nice place. I like your kitchen.”

Brian let his eyes roam over the boy’s body slowly as he unbuttoned the top button of his jeans. “Strip.”

Justin swallowed the lump in his throat and began to pull off his shirt.  He freed the shirt from his jeans and swiftly lifted it over his head letting it fall to the floor.  He toed off his sneakers as he unbuttoned his jeans, all the while keeping eye contact with the brunette.

Brian watched as each inch of the alabaster skin was revealed.  His eyes followed the boy’s hand as they slid down the smooth chest only to stop and struggle with the button fly jeans.  He licked his lips in anticipation as he watched the jeans slowly slide down over the hips and pool around the boy’s feet.  This kid was stunning.  

Justin shivered as the cool air hit his overly heated skin.  He couldn’t stop the slight blush that invaded his cheeks as he pushed his pants down revealing his hard erection.  His breathing accelerated as he saw the hungry glint ignite in those amazing hazel eyes.  He lifted his feet out of his pants, bending awkwardly to remove his socks before standing back up.  His eyes closed for just a second as he tried to get control of the slight tremor running through his body.  He could feel those eyes moving over every inch of his exposed body and bit back the moan of excitement that threatened to escape his lips.

Brian grinned as he noticed the blush on the boy’s cheeks and wondered if this kid was as experienced as he claimed.  “So, are you coming or going, or coming then going, or coming and staying?”

Justin walked toward Brian almost in a daze.  He felt like he was being drawn toward the man by an invisible rope pulling and guiding him right into this man’s arms.  When he was directly in front of Brian, with only the merest space between their bodies, he stopped and stared deeply into those almost hypnotic hazel eyes.

Brian felt himself grow harder with each halting step the boy took in his direction.  His first instinct was to reach out and grab the kid and yank him against his body.  He kept his facial features as blank as possible and stood stone cold, still allowing the boy to come to him.  He could see the boy’s clear blue eyes clouding over with desire and knew instinctively that this blonde wanted him to devour his mouth just by the way the kid tilted his head almost pleadingly.

Brian slowly lowered his head as if he were going to give the boy a kiss then quickly diverted his aim placing his lips against the expose neck just beneath the boy’s ear.  One of his hands slid around the smooth hip and grasped the kid’s hard cock, just giving it a light squeeze.

Justin moaned as he felt a hand gripping his leaking erection firmly and those soft lips trailing slowly up his neck.  He leaned into Brian’s body unsure of what to do with his hands and feeling almost light-headed with desire.  This unexplained urge to touch the warm flesh against his body caused his hands to move upwards gripping denim covered hips and pulling them closer before slowly traveling up the smooth expanse of muscled back.  He felt those lips moving along his jaw slowly making a path toward his mouth and he pulled back slightly letting his eyes focus on the hazel orbs studying his every reaction.

Brian’s mouth attacked the blonde’s with a vicious precision pushing his tongue between the boy’s lips and sliding slowly across his tongue.  He felt the little shiver that ran through the boy's body as he sucked that tongue into his mouth demanding compliance.  His hands moved around squeezing and massaging the full globes of the boy’s ass giving him a good tug, pressing his denim covered cock against the kid’s exposed erection.

Justin finally ran his fingers through the brunette’s hair gripping his head and surrendering his mouth to the demanding kiss.  He moaned softly into the mouth as he felt hands pulling his hips closer.  He moaned again as his cock came into contact with the rough texture of denim and gently rubbed himself against Brian’s hard body.

Brian broke the kiss and looked into desire clouded, half closed eyes.  He felt the heady rush that flooded his body each time the kid responded so openly to every touch, every caress, every kiss.  He brought up one of his hands to cup the side of the blonde’s face, running his thumb across the swollen red lips.  He brought his other hand up and ran his fingers into the silky blonde hair gripping just a bit roughly and pulling the kid’s head forward to meet another savage kiss.

Justin was lost in a haze of desire stronger than he’d ever felt in his life.  Every nerve ending in his body seemed to be tingling with sensation.  He moaned softly over and over again, sucking on the tongue plunging relentlessly into his mouth.  His legs felt weak and he sagged heavily against Brian’s body.

Brian pulled his lips away from the blonde’s and nibbled his way to the boy’s ear biting the lobe gently.  He heard the little whimpers and gasps, each one sending an electric jolt straight to his straining cock.  He murmured softly into the perfectly shaped ear, “Such a needy little boy, aren’t you?”  When he heard the boy’s soft gasp of, “Oh God, yes, Master.”  He literally had to fight not to cum in his pants like a teenage virgin.

Justin’s body was on autopilot responding to every sensation.  He should have been frightened by how quickly his mind seemed to surrender all control to this stranger, but his body seemed to know all it needed to know.

Brian knew he was close to his breaking point.  He couldn’t seem to maintain the iron control he normally had with tricks around this kid.  He flicked his tongue behind the boy’s ear and whispered, “Suck me.”  He was amazed at how quickly the blonde dropped to the floor in front of him and started wrestling with the buttons on his jeans eagerly pushing and tugging until his cock sprang free of the material.  He curled his fingers in the blonde hair and let his head fall back as he felt the heat of that sweet mouth engulf his length.

Justin moaned around the hard shaft flicking his tongue around the head a few times before pushing forward slowly as the slightly salty flavor overwhelmed his senses.  He loved the feel of Brian’s hard cock slowly claiming his mouth and the textures his tongue encountered with each swipe along its length.  His scalp tingled as he felt the fingers tighten as his head was pulled forward with just a small amount of force.  His throat opened and accepted the hard shaft as he swallowed repeatedly.

Brian bit back a moan as he slowly fucked the boy’s mouth.  That tongue was doing wicked things to his swollen shaft.  He gripped the blonde head tighter and thrust his hips forward with more power as he felt the all too familiar tingle race through his body and center on his thrusting cock.  He shoved himself deep into the boy’s throat as his dick exploded.

Justin swallowed hard and fast as he felt the hot liquid spewing down his throat.  His moans were cut off by the hard shaft stretching his throat.  He pressed his forehead against Brian’s stomach weakly still swallowing.  He felt those fingers tugging his head back and whimpered softly as he lost his hold on the silken hardness that was sliding from his lips.

Brian forced the boy’s head back so he could look down into those blue eyes before growling, “On the bed now, face up, legs spread wide.”

Brian watched as the boy rose and made a hasty retreat towards his bed.  He slowly followed so he could get a good look at those smooth ass cheeks as the kid climbed onto the huge bed.  Just watching the boy walking toward the bed had given him another erection, so he decided it was time to get down to business.  

Justin stared up at the ceiling trying to keep his breathing even and steady.  He could still taste the tangy flavor in his mouth and moaned when he felt the bed dip beneath the brunette’s weight.  His hips arched upwards as he felt warm fingers gently sliding along his hip bone. “Please.”

Brian ran his hand up the smooth chest and let his fingers play around the dark little nipples before pinching each one in turn.  He watched as the boy’s back bowed and listened to every gasping breath and each moan.  Damn this kid was so fucking hot.  His cock was already leaking again and his control didn’t seem to be any better even after he’d cum.

Justin rolled his head from side to side as he felt those magic fingers rubbing and pinching his sensitive nipples.  His entire body was an electric current of sensations that all seemed to be racing toward his raging hard cock.  He needed to cum so badly that he felt tears pooling in his eyes.  He looked up at the gorgeous man and moaned, “Please, Master.”

Fuck! Brian felt that slam into his body like a physical force.  He leaned over and yanked open the nightstand drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and grabbed a condom out of the bowl.  He quickly ripped open the condom and encased his straining cock, then squirted lube on his fingers and pushed a hand between the kid’s legs searching for his hole.  He pushed one finger inside quickly, enjoying the sounds the blonde was making and watched his writhing body slide around on the bed.  He didn’t wait long and inserted another finger twisting and stretching.

Justin lifted his hips and pressed himself against those probing fingers, loving the sensations he hadn’t felt in such a long time and thought he’d never feel again.  For this brief moment in time, he belonged to this man.  He whimpered softly when the fingers left his body, only to gasp loudly at the stretching pain of Brian’s hard cock pushing inside him for the first time.  This was what his body had been waiting for.  The moment of possession.  He felt that hard shaft sink deeper and deeper into his body and moaned helplessly as the pain turned to pleasure.  He opened his eyes and stared up at the brunette letting his pleasure show in his eyes and on his face.  “Please, Master.”

At those whispered words filled with so much longing and lust, Brian shoved his hips forward hard, gripped the boy’s hips and lifted his legs higher.  “Please what?”

Justin moaned again and licked his lips keeping his eyes on the intense hazel orbs staring down at him.  “Please fuck me, Master.”

Yes! Brian pulled back and slammed forward again and again feeling the hot tight tunnel squeeze around his cock.  He gripped the boy’s leaking shaft and pumped in rhythm with his own hard thrusts.  The sounds coming from the blonde’s lips seem to spur him on.  He felt the boy’s ass tighten around him for a second before it spasmed as the kid shot stream after stream of cum onto his chest.  Brian shoved forward one more time and filled the condom as his body shook with intense pleasure.

Justin was shaking violently.  His orgasm seemed to ripple through his body in waves of pleasure.  His eyes closed and he gasped trying to catch his breath as he felt the brunette collapse on top of him.  He groaned as he felt the cock slip from his slightly sore hole.  He felt Brian cleaning him off with a tissue never realizing he was panting, “Thank you, Master,” over and over again.

Brian disposed of the condom and took the blonde into his arms holding him tightly against his chest.  His heart was still pounding loudly and he was trying to calm his breathing down.  The kid snuggled against him murmuring over and over his thanks.  Brian rubbed gently circles on the kid’s back and knew instantly the boy had slipped into sleep.  He smiled a contented little smile and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Deception Craved

Justin slowly climbed his way to consciousness.  He felt so warm and relaxed better than he’d felt in such a long time.  He rubbed his cheek against the smooth skin and smiled as the memories of the previous night flooded his mind.  A smile spread across his lips as he snuggled closer to the source of wonderful warmth.  He felt so free as he let his hands explore the chest, moving lower to the stomach, sliding down seeking and finding the hard shaft that had given him so much pleasure.

Justin shifted and scooted down settling between Brian’s legs rubbing his face against the silken hardness.  His eyes closed as he breathed in the musky smell before trailing his tongue slowly from base to tip.  He wiggled around and straddled one of Brian’s legs rubbing his hardening cock against the slightly hairy skin.  His fingers gently slid through the hair surrounding the base of Brian’s shaft playing with each ball as his tongue dipped into the slit tasting the tangy precum.  He felt fingers tangle in his hair and moaned softly before sucking the tip into his mouth hungrily.

Brian awakened to the feel of the boy’s tongue licking him like a lollipop.  Damn this kid was so fucking hot.  He felt the blonde’s cock rubbing against his leg as the boy took his time getting better acquainted with Brian’s dick.  “Mmmmm, you are such a needy little boy, aren’t you?”

Justin bobbed his head up and down swallowing the hard shaft over and over again.  His tongue rubbed and wrapped around the hardness invading his mouth and throat.  He thrust his hips against Brian’s leg in rhythm with his head’s motions feeling his cock leaking and his pleasure increasing with each movement.

Brian tightened his grip in the boy’s hair and lifted his hips thrusting his cock deeper into the boy’s throat.  He felt the tingle beginning and knew he was going to shoot pretty soon so he increased the pace of his thrust and soon he was fucking the boy’s mouth hard and fast.

Justin moaned around the thrusting hardness loving the way Brian was forcefully fucking his throat.  He wiggled and thrust against Brian’s leg feeling the need to cum building faster and faster.  His eyes met hazel ones with a silent plea.

Brian looked into the boy’s blue eyes and thrust harder into that hot wet mouth.  Just before he was going to lose control and flood the boy’s mouth he groaned, “Cum for me.”

Justin heard the words just as his body erupted in pleasure.  He sucked and drank every drop of hot liquid filling his mouth as he rode out the pinnacle of his pleasure.

Brian tugged on the boy’s hair pulling him up along his body and capturing the kid’s mouth in a hungry kiss.  He was amazed at the feelings this blonde evoked in him.  It was such a power trip.  He broke the kiss and felt the boy’s lips kissing around his cheek and down to his neck.  The kid’s nose nuzzled his neck just beneath his ear and he heard the boy whisper, “Thank you, Master.”

Justin melted into Brian’s chest.  He felt completely languid.  His body felt so right stretched out over Brian’s.  He just started to think he wouldn’t mind spending most of his time just like this when his stomach gave a very loud growl.

Brian laughed softly and smacked the boy’s ass. “Let’s go take a shower and then I’ll get you something to eat.”

Justin squirmed off Brian’s body and followed the man into the bathroom.  He watched as Brian adjusted the water temperature and step into the shower with him following close behind.  His emotions were still a bit divaricated but he felt completely safe and content with this enigmatic man.  He was having a hard time connecting the man who wrote all those emails to the man now gently washing his hair.  This guy couldn’t possibly need to find people online because he could obviously have anyone he wanted.

Brian massaged the boy’s scalp as he slowly washed the blonde hair.  He let his hands roam any and everywhere all over the kid’s body.  He’d played around with bdsm in the past, but obviously he’d never encountered a well trained submissive before.  The things this kid did to his libido with just a moan, a gasp, or by acquiescing to his every whim.  He leaned down and growled into the boy’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you.”  He felt the kid shiver and heard the breathy, “yes, please Master”.  Damn that still got him right in the gut.  He grabbed the condom, sheathed his length, quickly prepared the kid and thrust in hard.

Justin felt the cool glass of the shower stall against his face as Brian pushed him against the glass pane.  He spread his legs as he felt fingers stretching his slightly sore hole.  He closed his eyes and gave himself over to the brunette’s ministrations, sucking in a deep breath when he felt that hard cock spear through the tight ring of muscles.  He groaned helplessly as he felt Brian’s fingers massaging his hard cock with each strong thrust into his body. “Ohhh, Master.”

Brian slammed into the boy just a bit too harshly, but every time he heard that kid call him Master his body reacted with an almost violent intent.  He continued to stroke the boy as he fucked that perfect ass with abandon.  He bit the kid’s ear gently when he felt he was about to lose control. “Cum for me.”

Justin almost screamed out his pleasure as his body exploded into a million pieces.  He felt the hard cock ramming into him over and over and knew he would have collapsed in a dead heap if Brian hadn’t been holding him upright.

Brian felt the muscles surrounding him start to flutter and tighten.  He let his head fall back, bit his lip, and erupted deep inside the blonde.

They quickly finished their shower and got dressed.  Brian informed Justin that they were going to the diner to grab some breakfast before the kid expired from hunger.

Every head turned as the two handsome men entered the Liberty Diner.  Brian was used to getting lustful gazes but he knew that most of these gazes were aimed at the blonde by his side.  He made his way toward his usual booth and slid into one side pulling the blonde down next to him.  He turned and put his back against the wall pulling the kid between his legs and tucking him up against his body.

The regular patrons of the Diner were a bit shocked at Brian’s territorial display towards the twink.  A shocked gasp seemed to travel through the now almost silent Diner as Brian lowered his head and placed a little kiss on the kid’s temple.  In the next moment, the bell over the door rang as Ted, Ethan, Emmett, and Michael walked through the door.

Ted, Ethan and Emmett slid into the booth opposite Brian and Justin while Michael shoved Justin’s feet off the bench and plopped down next to him.  “What the fuck is going on here, Brian?  Who is he?”

Brian tightened his arm around Justin and looked at his friend. “He is mine for the weekend Mikey and that’s all you need to know.”

Emmett ignored Michael’s comment, clapped his hands and said, “Now dish you two.  We want to hear all the gory details.”

Justin tilted his head and looked up at Brian with a little smile on his lips.  Brian grinned back at the blonde before focusing his attention on Emmett.  “I’d tell you, but you pathetic losers couldn’t handle the truth.”

Ethan sat forward.  “Come on Jay, tell us what happened.”

Justin gave a little laugh and snuggled closer to Brian’s warmth.  “You’ll have to direct your questions to Master.  If he doesn’t wish to share then I definitely won’t reveal anything.”

Ethan grinned and elbowed Ted.  “What did I tell ya?”

“Briiiaan,” Michael whined, “Why the fuck is he calling you Master?”

Brian dipped his head and whispered into the blonde’s ear, “You are going to pay for that brat.”  He lifted his head and looked at Michael.  “I told you Mikey, he’s mine for the weekend.”

“You never kept a trick for the weekend before Brian, so what is going on?”

“Justin isn’t a trick, Mikey.”  Brian felt the boy’s hand slide over the top of his locking their fingers together.  

“So, what’ll it be boys?”  Debbie asked while chewing a wad of gum.

Justin turned his head and whispered into Brian’s ear.  Brian nodded and looked up at Debbie.  “I’ll have wheat toast and coffee and the kid wants pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, and orange juice.”

Everyone else placed their orders and Debbie headed off in the direction of the kitchen.

“So what have you got planned for today, Brian?”  Ted asked.

Justin tilted his head up and whispered into Brian’s ear again.  “The kid has to make an appearance at the GLC for the charity art show.  Then I have to pick up Gus for the afternoon, and I figured I’d show the boy Babylon.”

“Since when do you let twinks decide your schedule, Brian?”  Michael glared at Justin.

Ethan had had about enough of this so called Mikey person’s attitude toward Justin.  He shifted his eyes and glared at the dark haired man.  “Jealous, Mikey?”

“Who the fuck are you?” Michael growled.

Ted decided to take a note from Brian’s book in order to attempt to keep Michael from getting completely out of hand, so he put his arm around Ethan’s shoulder and said, “He’s mine for the weekend.”

Ethan turned and grinned at Ted before leaning against the older man’s body.  “Yeah, I belong to him for the weekend, do you have anybody?”

Emmett clapped his hands again and said, “Children, children let’s not squabble.”

Justin tilted his head up and whispered into Brian’s ear.  The smile on Brian’s face seemed to widen and his eyes took on the gleam of a predator.

“Does he have to lie all over you Brian, it’s disgusting.”  Michael grouched.

Debbie walked up carrying the food for everyone, sat the plates down, reached over and smacked Michael upside the head.  “I taught you better manners than that, Michael.”

Michael reached up and rubbed the side of his head before dropping his eyes mumbling sorry.

Justin sat up and dug into his food like he was starving.  He picked up a piece of bacon and brought it up to Brian’s lips smiling brightly when Brian took a bite.

Ted and Ethan kept glancing at one another and grinning as they watched Brian and Justin.  Michael couldn’t understand what was going on with all his friends, and this Justin person seemed much too intimate with Brian for his liking.

“Hey twink, Brian doesn’t need you to feed him.  He’s a big boy and can take care of himself.”

Brian felt Justin stiffen in his arms and gave the boy a gentle squeeze.  He was getting just a little annoyed at Michael’s attitude.  So, he glared at Michael and said, “Maybe I like the way he takes care of me.  I seem to recall quite a few ways he has of taking care of me that I like a lot.”

Ethan snickered, Emmett clapped his hands and bounced, Ted almost choked on his breakfast, and Michael just glared harder at the blonde. 

Justin finished his breakfast giving Brian bites along the way.  He was finding it so easy to interact with Brian.  It was comfortable, safe, and nothing like he’d ever experienced.  He was a bit concerned about whether or not he could keep his heart from being completely taken over by this man.  Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4: Deception Exposed

Brian walked into his loft with Justin close behind.  It had been a great day so far.  The blonde had loved playing with Gus and his son seemed to take to Justin very quickly.  He wasn’t sure why that made him so happy, it just did.  He stripped off his shirt and looked over at the boy.  “Did you have fun today?”

Justin smiled brightly and walked up next to Brian eyeing his bare chest with lust filled eyes.  “Yes I did, Master.”

That did it.  Brian’s cock was on full alert.  He pulled the blonde into a hot kiss letting his hands roam over the boy’s body.  He broke the kiss and asked, “Do you have any idea what it does to me when I hear you call me Master?”

Justin smiled and placed his hands on Brian’s chest whispering, “May I, Master?”

Brian nodded his head and swallowed hard as the boys hands slowly moved over his chest and then he felt soft lips pressing against his heated flesh.  He closed his eyes as a wet tongue flicked first his left nipple, then his right.  He gripped the blonde head lightly not guiding its motions, just flexing his fingers in the soft hair.

Justin moaned against Brian’s chest as his tongue tasted the lightly bronzed skin.  He tugged on the buttons unfastening the jeans and pushed them down, firmly grasping the hard cock that sprang free.  Sinking slowly to his knees, leaving a wet path down Brian’s chest and across his stomach, he pressed his nose against the inside of his lover’s thigh, inhaling deeply.

Brian’s fingers clenched in the blonde hair as he felt the boy’s hot mouth moving against his overheated skin with slow gently motions.  This kid was going to be the death of him, but what a hell of a way to go.  He pushed his hips forward and felt his cock slide down the boy’s throat and groaned as the blonde swallowed around his length.

Justin pumped his head slowly swallowing, licking, and sucking the hard shaft sliding in and out of his throat and mouth.  He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the tastes and sensations.  His hands gripped Brian’s hips to steady himself and he alternated between relaxing his throat muscles and tightening them.

Brian thrust his hips faster into the warm, wet heat of the boy’s mouth.  He bit his bottom lip and groaned softly as he felt that talented tongue working back and forth across his pumping cock. “Yeah, just like that.”

Justin moaned brokenly as Brian’s cock repeatedly slammed into his throat cutting off his air supply momentarily with each forward thrust.  He tilted his head opening his throat up a bit more and eagerly attacked that invading hardness with his tongue.

Brian yanked on the boy’s hair painfully holding his head still and kept his cock buried as deeply as possible in the blonde’s throat.  He felt the kid’s throat spasm and swallow around him as he looked down into those blue eyes clouded with salacious need.  His eyes closed briefly, he pulled back and came hard filling the boy’s mouth.

Justin swallowed hard and fast as the hot liquid filled his mouth.  He tried to swallow every drop but a little leaked out of the side of his mouth despite his best efforts.

Brian tugged the blonde hair roughly pulling Justin into a standing position, leaned down and ran his tongue along the boy’s chin licking up his own cum before devouring that magical mouth that had just given him so much pleasure.  He shoved his tongue deep inside sliding their tongues together and swallowing the blonde’s moans.  Brian ended the kiss reluctantly and pressed his forehead against Justin’s. “That was fucking hot.”

Justin laughed softly and wrapped his arms around Brian’s neck. “So, Master was pleased?”

Brian pushed his tongue into his cheek.  “Oh, Master was very pleased.”

Brian stepped out of his jeans, led the boy over to the couch, and ordered, “Strip.”  He watched as the blonde hastily shed his clothes before he sat down pulling the naked form across his lap.  “I seem to remember promising you a punishment when we got home.”

Justin wiggled about on Brian’s lap feeling the familiar tingle of anticipation crawl over his skin. “Yes, Master.”

Brian brought his hand down hard and fast on the boy’s upturned ass.  He liked the way the kid jumped and pushed their cocks together.  He slid his hand gently over the red hand print letting his fingers tickle up and down the boy’s crack before lifting his hand and smacking the other cheek with equal force.

Justin squirmed on Brian’s lap.  He had forgotten how much he enjoyed this type of contact.  The stinging slaps and slow building burn of his skin only added to his desire.  His cock was leaking profusely as he lifted his ass to meet the next blow.

Brian continued the slow torturous slaps until the boy’s ass was a bright pink and his hand was hurting.  He gently rubbed the inflamed skin feeling the heat radiating from the blonde’s ass.  “Bend over the arm of the couch and wait for me.”

Justin stood up and moved to the arm of the couch and leaned over lifting his ass as high in the air as possible.  He was so turned on he wasn’t sure if he could keep from coming as his cock brushed the cool leather material.

Brian went to the bathroom and got his bottle of lotion walking up behind the blonde, he gently began to smooth the cool liquid over the heated skin letting his fingers dip between the cheeks to deposit some lotion on the puckered hole.

Justin squirmed against the leather couch moaning and gasping as he felt Brian’s fingers moving against his tight hole.  “Oh please, Master.”

Brian felt his cock react to the blonde’s words again and pushed a finger inside twisting it around stretching the tight passage.  He added another finger pushing deeper and wiggling his fingers around searching for that special spot.

Justin whimpered helplessly and pumped his hips back against those invading fingers.  He closed his eyes and enjoyed all the sensations that assaulted him.

Brian pulled his fingers free, slid a condom over his length, guided his cock into place, and pushed forward with an even force, feeling the muscles give way as he plowed deeper and deeper.

Justin groaned at the first stretching, burning sensation.  He gripped the arm of the couch tightly and squeezed his eyes closed forcing himself to relax as he felt Brian’s cock claiming his ass.  Soon all he felt was the burning of his ass cheeks and the wonderfully full sensation of having a cock buried deep in his ass.  He pushed back to encourage Brian to move and was soon rewarded with a very satisfying thrust.

Brian gripped the boy’s hips and pulled him back to meet his thrusts as he fucked the red hot ass.  He didn’t think about hurting the blonde, all he thought about was his cock being squeezed by that hot tunnel and the glorious electrical sparks zapping through his body.  He started thrusting faster and harder loving the sound of skin slapping against skin and the sounds the kid was making.  It all mixed together in Brian’s mind and soon he was filling the condom with a loud grunt.  He pushed forward one last time, slapped the boy’s ass and growled, “Cum for me.”

Justin felt the stinging slap on his over sensitive skin and exploded just as Brian finished his order.  His body jerked violently and he almost passed out.  He sucked air into his lungs as fast as he could.  He laid his head down on his arms and moaned softly as he felt the cock slide out of his ass.  “Oh God, Master.”

Brian disposed of the condom and leaned down against the blonde’s back placing kissing along his shoulder up to his neck.  “You have got to stop calling me Master now.  It makes me hard every time you say that.”

Justin smiled and pushed back against Brian’s body.  He was so tired.  He felt his eyes drifting closed when he heard Brian’s voice saying, “To bed with you.”  Justin stood and staggered toward the bedroom collapsing onto the bed and snuggling beneath the covers to wait on Brian.

Brian cleaned off the couch and followed the blonde to bed.  He climbed in next to the kid and pulled the boy against his chest.

Justin rubbed his cheek against Brian’s chest and mumbled softly, “Night, Master…umm Brian.”

Brian sighed softly and wondered for the hundredth time since laying eyes on this blonde if he were losing his mind.  He just couldn’t get enough of the kid.  He actually enjoyed the boy’s company as their outing with Gus had proven.  This little blonde was talented in so many ways.  He was intelligent, articulate, funny, gorgeous, and sexy as hell.  He also proved his loyalty when he very politely informed Melanie that by calling him names in front of Gus she was severely damaging the kid’s psyche and his ability to validate his self worth.   The cocky little bastard.   He smiled because he’d loved the look of shock that had crossed Mel’s face.  

He rubbed small circles on the boy’s back as he listened to his even breathing.  The things this kid was doing to his libido should be illegal.  Damn he must be getting old to have such lesbian thoughts racing through his head.  The simple fact remained that for the first time in his life he felt comfortable being with someone else and he was already started to dread the time when he’d have to watch the boy board a plane to go back to California.  Well they had plenty of time for a nap before heading out to Babylon.  He couldn’t wait to show off his blonde.

Ted and Ethan walked into Woody’s, got a couple of drinks and headed for a table.  Ethan really liked Ted.  They were hitting it off just like they had on the computer chat and he was dreading having to go back home.

Ted sat down and looked at Ethan.“What’s wrong.”

“Just dreading going home.  I’ve really enjoyed my time with you.”

Ted grinned, “I’ve enjoyed my time with you as well, and from the look on Brian’s face earlier he’s enjoying himself too.  I sure hope he doesn’t kill me when he finds out that I completely tricked him into meeting Justin.”

Michael walked into Woody’s and looked around spotting Ted and that new kid Ethan sitting near the back.  He slowly made his way towards their table.  He was just about to make his presence known when he overheard Ethan.

Ethan smiled warmly at Ted. “Well, I know Justin is happy.  I don’t regret my part in helping to get Justin and Brian together.  I only hate the fact that Justin has to act out this elaborate deception in order to have a chance with Brian, but if it works and they are happy together, then it was all worth it.”

Ted nodded and took a sip of his beer before answering, “Yeah, and what Brian doesn’t know won’t kill him.”

Michael was shocked.  Justin had lied to Brian.  Well no way was he going to stand around while the blonde twink made a fool out of his best friend.  If they didn’t show up at Babylon tonight he’d just use his key and go to the loft.  He slipped back out of Woody’s and decided to go on to Babylon to wait and see if Brian showed up.

Justin followed Brian into the man’s club with a smile on his face.  He heard the all too familiar thumpa thumpa of the music wash over his body noticing the way the patrons seemed to part for Brian as he walked through the thong of half naked gyrating bodies.  He completely understood why all these men were admiring Brian because he couldn’t help but devour that tall body with his eyes every chance he got.  He couldn’t wait to dance with him.

Brian reached back and took the blonde’s hand and led him to the center of the dance floor turning to face the boy and laying his arms across his shoulders and pressing their foreheads together as he slowly rubbed his body against Justin’s.  He felt the small hands sliding under his shirt and around his back pulling their bodies into closer contact.  He dipped his head and nibbled on the boy’s ear then slowly licking his way to that soft luscious mouth pressing his tongue inside.  He felt Justin’s moan tingle along his lips as he deepened the kiss sucking the kid’s tongue greedily as their bodies seem to grind against one another.

Justin felt light headed.  It wasn’t caused by any artificial substance just the fact that his body was in close proximity of Brian’s.  He loved the way Brian kissed and caressed him.  If there was a heaven, he’d found it in this man’s arms.

Michael finally spotted them out on the dance floor.  He couldn’t believe the audacity of that twink.  He was draped all over Brian as if he had the right to touch him in such a manner.  Well this was going to stop now.  He made his way through the twisting and dancing sea of half naked men until he was standing directly behind Brian.  He tapped Brian on the shoulder and heard his friend say, “Fuck off,” without even looking to see who was tapping on his shoulder.  “Brian, I need to talk to you, it’s important.”

Brian didn’t even bother to turn around he just kept moving his body against the blonde’s and growled, “Not now, Mikey, I’m busy.”

“Brian, I need to talk to you now.”

Brian stopped dancing and turned around to face Michael with an annoyed expression on his face.  “For fuck’s sake, Mikey, what the hell is so important that you felt it necessary to interrupt my not so subtle seduction of a hot blonde?”

“I need to talk to you privately,” Michael shouted to Brian while glaring daggers at the twink.

“Just fucking tell me what you think is so important for me to know right this very minute so I can get back to dancing.”

“Fine!  Boy Wonder here has been lying to you from the start.  It seems that he’s part of some elaborate conspiracy.  I overheard his friend Ethan telling Ted that they had deceived you about the entire situation.”  Michael saw the look of shock turn to guilt on the kid’s face.  Served the little fucker right.

Brian turned and looked at Justin as the pieces began to slowly click into place.  His face must have registered shock because Justin took one look into his eyes and bolted shoving his way through the dancing bodies headed toward the door.  So, Ethan was talking to Ted that meant they both knew about Brian’s deception and now it seemed Justin’s deception as well.  So, Theodore and little Ethan had been playing match maker with Brian and Justin.  It all made perfect sense.  Brian laughed and started to follow Justin.  He had to explain everything to the blonde.

Michael stepped in front of Brian and asked, “Where are you going?”

Brian glared at Michael.  “I’m going to find Justin and make sure he’s okay, if you must know.”

“I thought you said never go after anyone.”

“I’ve said a lot of stupid shit in my life, Mikey, maybe you shouldn’t take everything I say as gospel and get a life of your own.”  Brian brushed past Michael and headed for the entrance.  He had to find Justin.


	5. Chapter 5: Deception Exposed

Justin had gone exactly five steps when he stopped dead in his tracks.  No.  He wasn't going to run again.  His hand lifted and he ran his fingers along the jagged scar that was just hidden by his hairline.  Maybe if he’d stood up for himself the first time around he wouldn’t have been bashed in the head with that baseball bat.  For him, running was the easy option, it always had been, well no more.  He was no pussy boy little faggot.  He was a man.  He'd made a mistake.  Even though he hadn't intended to harm anyone with his actions, he now realized that maybe he had.  So, he'd take his punishment like a man.

Justin squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, turned around, and headed straight back to Brian’s side.  He realized that he’d instinctively crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Michael with a look he hoped said, “Okay we play this your way pal.”  He looked up into Brian’s eyes and gave a little nod of his head before shouting to be heard over the music. “He’s right, I lied to you.”

Michael just grinned because he knew how Brian hated to be lied to, so all he had to do was stand back and watch as Brian tore this little twink a new asshole.  To say he was surprised at Brian’s reaction would be an understatement.

Brian had finally figured out what had been going on, and it all began to make perfect sense in a weird sort of way.  He looked at the defiant look on Justin’s face and the self-satisfied grin on Michael’s face and he lost it.  He threw his head back and laughed like he hadn’t laughed in years.  He actually thought there might be tears running down his cheeks he was laughing so hard.

Justin was at first shocked and then just a little hurt by Brian’s display of mirth.  Just who the fuck did he think he was laughing about this situation.  Justin knew he’d lied and he deserved some sort of retribution for his deception, but there was absolutely no need for Brian to laugh at him.

Brian finally started to get control of himself when he noticed the angry fire burning in the depths of Justin’s blue eyes.  “We need to go up to the office and talk.”  He grabbed Justin’s hand and after an initial resistance, led the blonde up to the office with Michael hot on their heels.

“What the fuck is going on, Brian?”  Michael asked in a whiney voice.

“Just a minute Mikey I need to make a phone call.”  Brian dialed Ted’s number and waited till the phone was answered before growling into the phone, “In my office at Babylon in fifteen minutes, Theodore, and bring your little twink with you.  Don’t be late or you’ll be unemployed.”

Justin looked at Brian and sighed. “Look, you don’t have to interrogate Ethan.  I told you I lied so there is no need to drag him over the coals.”

“We are going to wait till they get here and then we will get to the bottom of this little fiasco, Sunshine.  Until then, we will just sit here and wait.”  Brian sat down behind the desk and pulled Justin down on his lap.

Justin sat stiffly on Brian’s lap unsure of what was happening and not sure how to react to everything.  He felt Brian’s hand gently rubbing against his hip and before he knew what was happening his body was relaxing back against Brian’s chest.  It was just all too familiar and comforting and he needed that right now.

Ted practically ran into the office panting like he’d run the entire way to Babylon.  “Reporting as ordered, Boss.”

Ethan stepped into the office closing the door and faced off against Brian with a protective glare in his eyes.  He wasn’t going to let Ted take the heat for this and he wasn’t going to let Justin be hurt by it either.

Brian wrapped both his arms around Justin’s waist when the blonde made like he was going to get up.  “Well now that the gangs all here, I believe that you two have some explaining to do, don’t you, Theodore?”

Ted swallowed hard and looked at his Boss.  “Brian, I just want you to know that anything I did, well I did it with your very best interest in mind.  I know how rough it was for you getting through that cancer scare, I mean I was the one holding your head while you puked your guts up everyday, and I just saw a side of you that I’ve never seen before.  I also noticed little things about you that changed after that.  I just felt like maybe you were ready for a relationship.”

“What are you talking about, Ted?  You know Brian doesn’t do relationships or love.  How could you be so stupid?”  Michael glared at Ted.

Ted completely ignored Michael and went on with his explanation.  “Brian, I know that you and I have never been really close, well not up until recently.  I mean I felt like we’ve gotten a lot closer these last few months, and I just hated seeing you all alone.  I met Ethan online a few months ago, and he and I started talking about our friends.  He told me all about Justin and sent me that picture of him, and Ethan and I agreed that you two would be perfect for one another.”

“Oh, puh-lease, Ted, you know Brian isn’t into all that romantic bullshit.”  Michael shook his head at Ted.

Ethan stepped between Michael and Ted and glared at the dark haired man, “Why don’t you just shut your mouth considering this has absolutely nothing to do with you.”

Ted just kept talking, “Anyway, Brian, we thought that you and Justin would be perfect together so we planned things out to get you two together.  We knew that a simple introduction wouldn’t do it. You are, if nothing else, just a bit stubborn.”

Ethan picked up the story. “And you, Justin. We both know you would have never given any relationship a chance if I hadn’t tricked you into this.  Ted and I just knew you two guys were made for one another, and look how happy you two have been together.  I think we were right.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!  You people are delusional.  Tell ‘em, Brian.”  Michael looked at his long time friend and waited.

Brian looked into Justin’s eyes ignoring Michael for the moment.  “So, you see, you weren’t the only one lying.”

Justin couldn’t help it, he finally understood why Brian had laughed so hard earlier.  He covered his face with both his hands and laughed. “We were deceived into deceiving each other.”  Brian laughed with Justin.

Ted looked at Ethan and they both shrugged their shoulders.  “We are really sorry for lying to you guys, but we did it with the best intentions.”  Ted finally finished his little speech and waited to find out what Brian was going to do to him.

Brian looked at the blonde sitting on his lap and recalled every single second he’d spent with this man.  It was true, they did compliment each other in so many ways.  He realized that Ted was right about something else as well, he had been feeling a bit lonely since his bout with cancer.  Maybe Ted wasn’t such a loser after all.

Michael watched the way Brian was looking at the blonde twink and wondered what the hell was going on here.  Since when had Brian and Ted become so chummy with one another?  Why wasn’t Brian telling them all off and ordering them out of his office?

Brian gave Justin a little squeeze before turning his attention toward Ted.  “Theodore, normally I’d be tearing you a new asshole right about now, but under the circumstances, I think I should just say, thank you for caring.  But, so we are perfectly clear, if you ever pull another stunt like this…”

Ted held up his hand, nodded his head and said, “I know, I know.  You will tear me a new asshole and fire my sorry ass on the spot.  Got it.  It will never happen again.”

“What the hell is that?  You are just letting him get away with lying to you?  That doesn’t sound like the Brian I know,” Michael stated angrily.

“Maybe you just don’t know me anymore, Mikey.”

“Oh, and I suppose Ted does? Yeah right,” shouted Michael.

Brian looked at his childhood friend with a mixture of sadness and pity.  “At least he knew enough to make sure I was taken care of during my radiation treatments.  He knew enough to come by every single day and force me to eat, and yes I mean literally force me to eat.  He stayed and held my head when I was puking up my guts.  He made sure I took my medication and made it to every damn single doctor’s appointment, even though I just didn’t give a fuck.  He made sure all my business appointments were met and didn’t lose a single fucking account, as a matter of fact, he generated two new accounts all on his own.  He took all my fucking bullshit and insults and ignored every fucking single word when my so-called best friend thought I would be able to handle all that shit by myself.”

“You told everyone to stay the fuck away from you and that you would be just fine.  You threatened to never speak to me again if I didn’t follow your wishes,” Michael complained.

“Yeah, and I threatened to fire Theodore every single day, as a matter of fact, I think I fired him about fifteen times.  I told him to stay the fuck away from me and to leave me the hell alone, too.  But he was there every time I couldn’t pick my stupid ass up off the bathroom floor.  He was the one telling me that I could beat this thing and that I would not to give up.  As much as it pains me to say it, he probably saved my life, so don’t you dare belittle his importance to me or in my life ever again, Mikey.”

Ted’s eyes had grown to the size of saucers as he listened to Brian defend him to Michael.  Brian was defending him!  Ted Schmidt, the loser accountant, was getting his honor defended by the great Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue.  Well, will wonders never cease?  Brian really did like him.  So, it was time to do his Boss one more favor.  “Michael, I think it’s time we all leave and give Brian and Justin some time to talk.”

“They don’t have anything to talk about.”

“Actually, we do, Mikey.  Ted, I’ll see you tomorrow morning at the diner for breakfast at the regular time. It’s on me.”

Ted started herding a protesting Michael toward the office door with the help of Ethan.  “Sure thing, Bri.”

As soon as the door closed, Brian tilted Justin’s face back and kissed the blonde tenderly before saying, “I think we need to continue this discussion back at the loft.”

Justin nodded his head and smiled brightly. “I think you are right.


	6. Chapter 6: Deception Forgotten

  
Author's notes: Here's the final chapter to this story.  I really appreciate all the reviews and comments.  I want to thank Cookie again for allowing me to share his Christmas gift with everyone.  I need to thank Emily for her hard work getting it ready to post.  I also need to thank Nicky, Bine, and Miguel for all their support and suggestions.  You guys are the very best.  


* * *

Brian shoved Justin back against the huge metal door as soon as it closed.  He dipped his head and pushed his tongue between the soft pliant lips.  His body pressed against the blonde’s slowly thrusting his hips.

Justin wrapped his arms tightly around Brian’s neck and stood on his tip toes leaning heavily into the taller man’s body moaning softly into the mouth that was sealed to his own.  Justin’s heart was beating so hard he felt like it might jump right out of his chest.  He had been so afraid he was never going to know Brian’s touch again when the deception was learned, and he was just so glad things turned out like they had.  He really wanted to explore this relationship.  For the first time since he’d been bashed, he felt like he might have a shot at something wonderful and he didn’t want to blow it.

Brian felt Justin’s body relax against his and the boy’s tongue moving against his enticingly.  He felt a bit heady because he’d never been with anyone that responded to him quite like the blonde.  He broke the kiss and growled, “Bedroom.”

Justin smiled brightly and murmured, “Yes, Master.”

“Fuck!” Brian groaned as he pulled Justin toward his bedroom stripping off his clothes and watching as Justin did the same thing.  His cock jumped every single time the blonde uttered that word.  They finished getting undressed just as they stepped into the bedroom and Brian pushed Justin down falling on top of him and kissing his neck.

Justin had spread his legs as he fell back on the bed and wrapped them securely around Brian holding him tightly.  He ran his hands up and down the expanse of Brian’s back feeing the muscles ripple beneath his palms, moaning softly.

Brian nipped the blonde’s ear and growled, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Oh yes, Master, please!” Justin gasped urgently.

Brian felt his cock jump again and smacked the blonde on the side of his ass.  He heard the low moan of pleasure and gave the boy another slap.  He grinned and filed that information away for future references, his little blonde liked pain.  Brian froze.  He stared down at Justin and felt his heart slamming against his chest.  Where the hell had that thought come from?  He saw the trust and the admiration in those blue eyes and swallowed hard wondering if he deserved either.  

Brian leaned over the blonde’s chest and secured his wrists to the headboard with the leather cuffs he’d positioned earlier.  He heard the small whimper as he kissed his way back down lifting the boy’s legs pushing them up against his stomach to give him better access.  He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on his fingers before gently probing the boy’s hole.  He felt his fingers break through that tight muscle and slowly sink into the hot tunnel.  

Justin moaned and tried to push against those fingers that were slowly sinking deeper and deeper.  It was hard for him to catch his breath and his heart was racing.  He looked up into those bright hazel eyes and whimpered, “Please, Master.”

Brian sucked in a deep breath as he felt his cock responding not only to the words, but to the urgent need behind them.  He pulled his fingers out slowly, tore open a condom with his teeth, and quickly sheathed his dick.  Confidently, he moved forward on his knees and positioned himself before pushing inside.  He entered the blonde in one quick thrust stopping long enough to let the boy relax before slamming into him again.

Justin groaned at the burning pain and moved his hips as much as he could to take all of Brian’s length deep inside him.  He urged the brunette on by meeting his thrust with enthusiastic moans.  On almost every thrust Brian’s cock was rubbing against his prostate causing such intense feelings to rip through his body that his toes were curling reflexively.  He tugged on the cuffs in a mindless attempt to touch the man giving him so much pleasure.  His eyes met Brian’s and he felt tears building.  No, he couldn’t lose all control as he had in his previous relationship.  He just couldn't give that much of himself away again, but as he gazed into those lust filled hazel eyes he felt himself losing ground fast.

Brian slammed into the blonde vigorously watching those blue orbs for any sign of pain.  He stroked the boy’s cock enjoying the moans and whimpers that the kid couldn’t keep from voicing. “Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, please, Master, oh please let me cum.”

Brian growled, “Cum for me,” and slammed into the boy again and again.

Justin’s eyes rolled back in his head when his cock exploded as Brian hit his sweet spot again. “Oh fuck, Master!”  His body arched up violently shaking before finally collapsing back onto the bed.

Brian pulled out, tied off the condom, and threw it in the trash.  He untied the boy’s hands before he flopped down on the bed next to the blonde and grinned.  “That was fucking hot.”

Justin curled up next to Brian and rubbed his cheek against the man’s chest as he ran his palm over the man’s stomach in slow circles.  “Mmmm, yes it was, Master.”

Brian groaned as he felt his cock responding to the blonde’s words.  “We really need to get some things straightened out.  First, I like it when you call me Master, but you don’t have to call me that.”

Justin lifted his head and looked up into Brian’s eyes, “I like calling you Master.  Actually, it’s the first time in a long while that I’ve felt comfortable enough with someone to say it.”

Brian hugged the boy tight.  For the first time in his life he didn’t feel trapped by the thought of having someone else in his life.

As if reading his mind, Justin looked up at him and grinned.  “You know, I’m moving to the Pitts.  I just have to finalize the purchase of my office.”

Brian looked down at the blonde.  “In that case, I guess we are going to have some time to explore this BDSM thing, huh?”

“I was hoping you’d say that, Master.”

 

Epilogue:

Justin smiled as he watched Brian playing with his son.  He still couldn’t believe that they had been together for a little over a year.  After that first amazing weekend they’d spent together, he had hated having to leave and go back to LA.  He was glad when Brian had flown to LA to help him get his affairs in order the week before he made the move to Pittsburgh.  It had been easy for him to establish his company especially since Ethan had even agreed to come along with him so they didn’t have to dissolve their partnership.  He heard Gus giggle and laughed out loud at some of Brian’s antics.

Brian tickled Gus again, lifting his shirt and blowing on his stomach, as the little boy howled his delight.  He watched his son run over to the blonde who had changed his life for the better, and winked.  No one would have ever guessed that Brian Kinney, Stud of Liberty Avenue, would have become a good father.  They also wouldn’t believe he was at a place in his life where he wanted someone to share not only his life, but his loft as well.  He had just finished moving the last of Justin’s stuff the day before.  He smirked as he remembered how the blonde had thanked him for all his hard work.

Brian couldn’t stop the images of Justin tied to his bed with that blue vibrator he loved so much buried deep in blonde’s ass.  He felt himself getting hard as he remembered the way his partner— That thought brought him up short.  He was still getting used to the idea of having a partner, but the way his boy had responded to him last night was definitely worth remembering.  He was still learning new things everyday, and with each new thing he discovered, he found himself wanting to know more.  While they didn’t live the BDSM lifestyle 24/7, when the doors were closed and there was no one around, Justin became the best sub any Dom could ever ask for.  He was open, responsive, and adventurous.

Brian watched as Justin spun Gus around and around and smiled.  His life really couldn't get any better than having his two favorite boys happy, healthy, and safe with him, where they both belonged.


End file.
